


Superheroes Make Us Weak

by Rennajade



Category: The Incredibles
Genre: Death, F/F, Gen, Grief, Other, Strong Language, suicide by cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennajade/pseuds/Rennajade
Summary: Evelyn was right. Superheroes make us weak.This is NOT a happy fic.





	Superheroes Make Us Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Who dies and who destroys a fucking city in grief? OTP prompt.  
> In this house we love and respect Bob Parr and I will not destroy the Parr marriage for my ship. Title is cliche, yes, whatever.  
> Enjoy your hastily prepared angst :)

            How had they ended up here?

            She didn’t know. Had you asked Evelyn Deavor, technology genius and reformed Screenslaver, if she would snuggle Helen “Elastigirl” Parr on a couch, surrounded by babbling kids and an oafish but endearing metamour, nearly falling asleep as slender fingers stroked through her messy hair, she would’ve laughed you out of her sight. Nothing in that equation had ever entered her mind as a possibility. She was happy in her cold, dark, disconnected little world.

            Until she wasn’t. Until Helen-fucking-Parr busted her whole worldview wide open. Bit by bit she opened up. Bit by bit, she fell for this firecracker super-heroine, when before she hadn’t wanted anything to do with Supers.

            And she was _happy_.

            Unconventional, maybe, but when had she ever been conventional, anyway?

            She hummed happily and rolled over, pressing her face into Helen’s stomach, enjoying the soothing feeling of her cool hands.

            Bob chuckled nearby, and where she had once bristled at his every word, she now allowed him to tease her gently. He was just happy that his wife was happy, and Helen really _was_ the happiest they’d ever seen her when everyone was together. A family woman if there ever was one.

            _Bliss._

            Until it wasn’t.

            There was no call. There didn’t have to be. She saw everything. Heard everything. The chase, the fight. The sickening crunch. The screams. The gurgling, then silence. Stillness. Static on her screen, flashing in and out. The unbearable fucking _silence._

            She screamed. Over and over, into the headpiece she wore, gravelly voice becoming even more hoarse until she couldn’t scream any more. Until the screams became sobs. Horrific, wracking sobs.

            She left.

            The Parr household wasn’t hers. Bob didn’t want to see her. A last ditch effort to get some support with the family didn’t work. The kids were accommodating. Violet, sympathetic. But Bob shut her out, and he was, for once, the one she wanted comfort from. The only one who could relate to how _deeply_ she felt this.

            So she left.

            Drowned her sorrows in wine. Entire bottles gone at 3am. Alternating between insomnia and sleeping for seventeen hours straight. She had nightmares every fucking time.

            She spiraled into obsession. What could she have done differently? What could she have said? What had she missed?

            She attended the funeral. Tried her damnedest not to cry and ended up sobbing harder than anyone else present. Violet and Karen sought her out to offer comfort, and she accepted it for the time being. But neither one was right. They both saw her as a motherly figure. Evelyn saw her as a _wife_ in all but the eyes of the law.

            Nobody else quite understood why the brain of DevTech cried so hard.

            She sank into her hole. Refused to emerge for anything. Ignored Winston. A disaster, he called it. An absolute mess. Get your shit together, Evelyn. Pick yourself up. Stop wallowing. He meant well, but it fell on deaf ears.

            And the city….

            The city moved on.

            As if there wasn’t a gaping hole in the very heart of Metroville.

            As if they didn’t need an Elastigirl.

            As if they barely even _remembered_ her.

            And Evelyn was _furious_.

            It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t just. Everything Helen fought for, everything they had fought for together. Their life, their family, _their relationship_ , gone. In the blink of an eye. And the whole world moved on so easily. Effortless. As if Helen barely mattered.

            The city disgusted her, and it reminded her of _Helen_. The very people she fought for barely even recognized her departure from life.

            No voice of reason, no Elastigirl to save the day. Evelyn lost herself for the second time. For the last time.

            She started hacking again.

            Demanding obedience. Worship. Recognition.

            They disgusted her, and they needed to be eliminated.

            _Superheroes make us weak._

            Evelyn Deavor was _not_ weak.

            The entire city felt her wrath. She didn’t target Supers this time. Didn’t discriminate. They were all atrocious to her. All forgetful, all took Supers for granted. Well, maybe after she destroyed them all, others wouldn’t make that mistake.

            She donned _Screenslaver_ again.

            Now she had nothing to hide. Evelyn didn’t bother to conceal herself. She broadcast her message wherever necessary. Hypnotized average people into building weapons of mass destruction.

            She obliterated half the city before the Parr kids found her.

            Couldn’t bring herself to kill them, too.

            But the city had to go.

            She imprisoned them while the city fell.

            And then she let them out, and let them go, and when SWAT teams showed up three days later, she smiled. No joy, no humor, just dry and exhausted.

            Walked herself right up to one of them.

            Or she would’ve, if they hadn’t drilled holes into her body first.

            Would’ve liked it to be quicker.

            Bob insisted on laying her to rest beside Helen.

            She always thought things like burials were sentimental, but Winston assured the Parrs that she would’ve been pleased with the choice.

            The city forgot about both of them. Life went on.  

**Author's Note:**

> Evelyn sweetie I'm so sorry


End file.
